La Leyenda de los Guerreros
by SOY UNA CHICA MAS
Summary: Gracias a una Manifestación poco usual y un deseo en común, Cuatro personajes de una época algo actual viajan a un mundo lleno de seres peligrosos, espectros y sin baños con duchas para así buscar el modo de regresar a casa. Pero esperándolos una amenaza en la cual puede llegar a ser algo mas que un enemigo.
1. Prólogo

Algunos dices que la paz ya reinaba por la muerte de un demonio poderoso que rondaba por esas regiones hace unos 80 años. Atormentando tanto humanos como espectros en su búsqueda de poder por medio de una Perla Sagrada, que era capaz de conceder cualquier deseo a quien la poseyera, para algunos resultaba una maldición para otros una bendición.

En eso unos guerreros (que para la mayoría fueron un misterio) lograron derrotarle con sus capacidades y habilidades, desapareciendo al demonio y junto a él la Perla Sagrada. Hubo en ese tiempo muchos sacrificios y muertes de seres queridos, trayendo vagamente recuerdos oscuros... pero ya en su actualidad no era así, ya que la mayor parte de los espectros malignos habían sido exorcisados y muchos demonios devoran hombres matados por cazadores y guerreros.

Ya para ese entonces solo quedaban demonios inofensivos, la mayoría viviendo en las montañas lejos de los humanos y que han sido desapareciendo por pasar de los años.

La gente ya sentía la paz, al menos en su totalidad.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo un granjero viendo una especie de luz brillante de color celeste proveniente de un valle cerca de allí, la gente lo llamaba _**"El laberinto del valle"**_ ya que los que entran nunca salían para contarlo.

En un instante a otro empezó a templar y a romperse el suelo produciendo grietas enormes, los aldeanos empezaron asustarse y a correr por todas direcciones. Las mujeres tomaban a sus hijos y los alejaban del peligro, los hombres trataban de proteger a los animales y sus familiares.

-¡Corran! ¡Aléjense del valle! ¡Diríjanse al norte!- gritaba el anciano jefe de la aldea.

Mientras en el _**Laberinto del valle**_ , un ser encapuchado levitaba por medio de una barrera de energía, se encontraba en medio de 4 pilares de piedras los cuales transmitían energía de color celeste, cada ves que el ser levantaba sus brazos daba energía a las piedras creando otro temblor y otras grietas en total 4.

-Muy pronto podré cruzar- dijo el ser en murmullo mientras sonreía maliciosamente. En eso salieron poco a poco de las grietas demonios y seres malignos que se dirigían a todas direcciones, los que levitaban se propagaban por la zona y los de tierra se quedaban alrededor del Ser encapuchado

-Empecemos la cuenta regresiva- sentenció antes de que los demonios empezaran a gruñir y la luz del valle se iba desvaneciendo.


	2. Algo mas

Los seres humanos estamos en cada día en monotonía, los jóvenes estudian para así convertirse en adultos maduros en la cual estarán trabajando el resto de sus vidas para ganar algo que se llama Capital. Por ello se obtienen comodidades y beneficios.

Pero... ¿Las comodidades y beneficios se definen como objetos valiosos y algo materiales?

-Yo no lo creo- pensaba una chica de 15 años llamada Leiza Kinomoto, media 1.65 de altura, pelo color negro corto hasta los hombros con contextura delgada, ojos color negros y piel blanca.

Estudiante de la Preparatoria Fujisawa Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón. Su vida era de una chica simple con problemas simples.

Sin embargo, su forma de pensar era de lo que se podría llamar distinto, veía y sentía a través de sus sentidos algo mas que monotonía, pensaba que cada persona tiene su destino y todos estamos en el aquí y en el ahora por una razón importante. Y a ella le tocaría cumplir su destino muy pronto.

 _ **~En la biblioteca~**_

El mundo de la ficción y la fantasía puede llegar hacer un lugar agradable para escapar de aquello que pueda tormenta. Donde puedes llegar hacer el protagonista de esa historia creada por grandes mentes literarias y fantásticas.

Pero todo momento de felicidad acaba por breve tiempo.

-Voy a cerrar la biblioteca, al terminar guarda todo en su lugar- le dijo el bibliotecario al ya muy recurrente chico llamado Roku Li, media 1.80 de altura, pelo color negro y ojos azules, piel morena con contextura algo delgado.

Al oír al bibliotecario este solamente se levantó con aire de desgano, mientras pensaba si un chico de 16 años encontraría algo mas allá que pueda lograr por si mismo y, que lo aprecien por sus habilidades e inteligencia.

 _ **~En el Gimnasio~**_

El aspecto físico y lo superficial no es lo que define a un ser Humano, lo define su potencialidad y fuerza, las metas cumplidas en la cual se sienta satisfactoriamente.

Practicando sus horas de Futbool en el gimnasio, estaba un chico de 15 años llamado Takashi Ayatsuji, media 1.77 de altura, tenia buena forma gracias a sus entrenamientos, sus ojos color verdes, cabello castaño oscuro y su piel blanca un poco bronceado.

Él sabía que aparte de ser el chico deportista de la preparatoria, tenía algo más que probar. El busca por todos lados y en lo más profundo de su subconsciente algún recuerdo que le haga encender la luz de la razón.

Y sabía... que muy pronto encontraría la respuesta.

 _ **~En el Salón de Arte~**_

Una chica de 15 años se encontraba pintando un cuadro abstracto con todo tipo de colores pasteles.

Se llamaba Meilin Daidouji, media 1.62 de altura, pelo color negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos con tono gris y piel blanca.

Su pasión era mostrar con su amabilidad, carisma y en sus artes, que no solo existe la maldad en el pequeño mundo que llamamos Tierra, sino algo mas que resulte conmovedor e inspirador para las personas y así vean la bondad que muy adentro se oculta.


	3. El Buda y La Luna Roja

Hace unos 80 años una manifestación astronómica invadió al mundo científico en una completa absorción ilógica. El cielo se volvió totalmente oscuro; la Luna ni las estrellas se lograban ver y la temperatura disminuyó a bajo cero.

Hoy en día aquellos atormenta a muchos que la recuerdan, y según los científicos esa manifestación podría ocurrir de nuevo.

 _ **~Jueves 7 a las 16:16pm en el Instituto Fujisawa~**_

Leiza Kinomoto realizaba su jornada de limpieza en el salón de clase con su compañero Shika Namikase.

-¿Kinomoto, terminas de limpiar la pizzara? Debo irme, mi padre me espera- le dijo con mucha ansias de marcharse.

-Está bien- mencionó sin mirarlo.

El chico recogió su bolso y se marcho tirando la puerta, Leiza al terminar se marcho del instituto caminando hasta la entrada de este.

Allí una chica tropezó con ella sin querer, ya que al llevando muchas cosas encima; bolsas de acuarelas, 2 cuadros, su bolso y otras cosas, su mente estaba en otro rumbo, sin embargo…

-Oh, Lo siento- dijo la chica avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, ¿te puedo ayudar? Parece que te resulta difícil llevar todo eso.

-Así es, ¡gracias!- Mencionó la chica entregandole los cuadros- Soy Meilin Daidouji.

-Un gusto Daidouji. Soy Leiza Kinomoto- respondió.

Ambas empezaron a caminar hasta la parada de autobus, pero no sin antes pasar por la estatua de Buda la cual estaba por el sendero en dirección a la preparatoria. Meilin se detuvo y Leiza la observo confundida.

-¿Ocurre algo?-mencionó Leiza

-No me había fijado en esta estatua al venir esta mañana... Según esta estatua concede deseos, que tal si...-Meilin toco al Buda con su palma Izquierda y cerro los ojos. Leiza la observaba curiosa.

-Ya está. Ahora tu- dijo Meilin refiriéndose a Leiza.

-Mejor no- se quejó esta última.

-Anda, tal vez se cumpla, no es bueno creen en la magia- sonrió Meilin con toda la sinceridad que pudo. Leiza al confiar en sus palabras solo por cortesía realizo el mismo acto.

-Ya está, ahora ¿nos vamos?

-¡Sí!- Grito Meilin llenando el clima de alegría, mientras Leiza la seguía con una sonrisa ligera pensando que realmente Daidouji era todo un personaje.

 _ **~Jueves 7 a las 16:16pm en el Instituto Fujisawa~**_

Takashi Ayatsuji terminaba de encestar el último balón de básquet en la red antes de marcharse. Al salin del Gimnasio, observo un chico siendo molestado por otro dos de años mayores.

-¡Oigan!- grito Takashi, los 2 tediosos al reconocer al chico salieron corriendo a otra dirección.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí...- Dijo el chico con la cabeza gacha.

-Me alegro, para la próxima ten más cuidado, a esta hora esos tipos siempre quieren molestar al primero que se les cruce.

-….- con el flequillo tapándole los ojos, el chico solo respondió con un " _ **sí"**_ muy bajo, Takashi le sentía algo frio.

-Eeh… por cierto S...Soy Takashi Ayatsuji.

El chico solo empezó a reírse sarcásticamente, eso le dio una corriente en la espina dorsal a Takashi- Lo sé, eres un chico popular ¿lo olvidas?

-Bueno, no creí tener mucha fama- Mencionó Takashi un poco avergonzado. –Y, ¿tu nombre es?

-Soy Roku Li. Bueno, de igual forma gracias... supongo- El chico se iba cuando se fijo que Takashi lo seguia- ¿Acaso quieres una recompensa? Porque para eso no me hubieras ayudado.-dijo Roku algo fastidiado.

-En primer lugar no quiero nada de ti, en segundo eres un malagradecido y en tercera yo también sigo el mismo camino que tu, voy saliendo del instituto.

Roku solo desvío la mirada y siguió su camino, Takashi caminaba relajado con las manos en los bolsillos. Al llegar a la entrada iban a tomar diferentes direcciones pero en eso ambos se fijaron en la estatua del Buda.

-¿Eso estaba allí?- se pregunto Takashi curiosamente.

 _-¿Un Buda?-_ pensó Roku acercándose a la estatua- Según si pides un deseo puede llegar a cumplirse.- Este toco la estatua con su palma Izquierda cerrando los ojos, luego se alejó.

-¿Un deseo?-dijo Takashi con gracia.

-Quien sabe, a veces hay que apostar a la suerte. Tú no lo entiendes, tienes todo lo que un popular desea, Ayatsuji- el mencionado se molesto y se acerco a la estatua tocandola de la misma forma que el anterior chico.

-No te creas esa mentira, baka- Dijo este ganandose una mirada de indiferencia del Apellido Li.

Luego ambos caminaron en diferentes direcciones.

 _ **~Jueves 7 a las 23:59pm~**_

Cada uno estaba en su hogar, la mayoria de la gente dormía tranquilamente en sus camas, pero 4 personas eran diferentes.

 _Roku_ estaba leyendo en su cama, Libro IT: Eso (Payaso asesino).

 _Meilin_ terminaba un cuadro sobre la naturaleza y la humanidad junta.

 _Takashi_ realizaba estiramiento y ejercicios de relajación ya que estaba un poco tenso.

Por ultimo _Leiza_ solo miraba por la ventana, ya que tenía un molesto insomnio.

 _ **~Viernes 8 - 24:00am~**_

El cielo se volvió oscuro, la temperatura bajo a cero y sin tener visión del presente. Los 4 se sorprendieron y cada uno como una conexión se asomaron por sus ventanas observando el cielo nocturno.

Allí lograron fijarse que las nubes empezaban a destapar la Luna llena, sin embargo el color de esta no era su típico brillo blanco, sino Rojo como la sangre.

Los 4 impactados se quedaron observandola hasta que una energía en cada uno de color rojo emergió de sus cuerpos.

-¿Que está pasando?-dijo Roku impresionado.

-¿¡Pero que esto!?-Grito Takashi tratando de sacudirse la energía.

-Oh, ¡por Kami-sama!-Dijo Meilin tapandose el rostro asustada.

Leiza no tenía palabras para lo que sucedía, estaba impresionada y para admitir algo emocionada.

Al dar las 24:01am sus energías se desvanecieron y los 4 personajes perdieron la conciencia.

 _Ese día solo ellos 4 tocaron la Estatua de Buda_.


	4. Un lugar Desconocido

En un día con una mezcla de sol y sombra provocadas por las nubes y una agradable brisa, se encontraban 4 personajes acostados en el césped sin conciencia, se mantenían alrededor de una estatua de Buda la cual ellos habían pedido un deseo... _"Poder ser parte de la existencia de algo mas que no logran ver"_

Una chica llamada Leiza Kinomoto se despertaba lentamente a causa de la luz del sol. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitacion, trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido hasta que se fijo detrás suyo, estaba la estatua de Buda la cual era la misma de la otra vez.

-Mm parece que esta estatua es la causante de esta confusión, ¿pero porque?- levantándose por completo se dio cuenta que aparte de ella había otras 3 personas mas, 2 chico y otra chica; esta ultima la conocía, era Daidouji. Se acerco a ella y la sacudió para despertarla.

Esta despertó un poco soñolienta. -¿Que paso? ¿Kinomoto? ¿Dónde estamos?- Dijo hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido- Oh, ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Que era esa energía de mi cuerpo? ¡La Luna! ¡Kinomoto!- Leiza le tapó la boca para que dejara de gritar.

-También me paso lo mismo- dijo algo seria- Es mejor despertar a los otros y hablar de lo que ocurrió- Meilin solo asistió y se ocuparon de los demás.

Esta última se acerco a uno de los chicos el cual estaba boca abajo, lo sacudió llamándole _"extraño"_ en el oído. Este despertó un poco agitado por lo ocurrido el día de la manifestación.

-¿Q…Que paso? ¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto a Meilin y ella bajo los hombros, el chico comprendió que ella tampoco sabia y solo le sonrió- Soy Roku Li.

Por otro lado Leiza se acercó al otro chico y observo que estaba profundamente dormido, roncaba y abría la boca como si fuera a tragarse un elefante, una sensación de desagrado nació en ella y para despertalo no pensaba en una forma dulce, lo que hizo fue patearle el estómago causandole un despertar sin aire y dolor.

-¡¿PERO...QUE!?-Fue lo que logro decir

-Ya despierta- le gruño Leiza sin mirarlo.

-¡Estúpida! ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-grito Takashi Ayatsuji.

-Lo siento pero debías despertarte- Dijo Leiza indiferente.

-Juro que me vengare, si no fueras una chica ya te habría...-no termino la frase porque se dio cuenta donde estaban. -¿eh? ¿Qué?- se quedó quieto con una gota en su frente.

-Por fin te das uso de razón- mencionó Leiza con gracias, el chico solo la miro enfadado.

Luego de unos minutos después los 4 se sentaron cerca del Buda, hablaban sobre la Luna roja y la extraña energía que emergió de sus cuerpos aquella noche.

-Según los científicos esa manifestación paso hace 80 años, pero nadie detalló ninguna Luna roja, solo hubo oscuridad y temperatura baja- explico Roku con seriedad.

-¿Creen que lo de la Luna solo la hayamos visto nosotros?- dijo Meilin abrazando sus rodillas.

-Es... posible- mencionó Leiza- En ese momento, no hubo movimiento de personas, nadie salio de sus casa, ni una señal, solo silencio.

Takashi solo se quedó observando con el ceño fruncido de preocupación hasta que vio algo moverse entre los arbusto.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo alto para que los demás se fijaran en eso.

De repente salió una serpiente de unos 5 metros de altura, los chicos empezaron a gritar de pánico y empezaron a correr por el bosque huyendo del monstruo.

-¿¡Que esta pasado!? ¿Acaso estamos en la tierra de los gigantes?- Grito Takashi con mucho temor tratando de no tropezarse con nada.

-¡No lo sé, solo sé que hay que correr mas rápido!- dijo Roku

-¡Allí al frente, hay humo, debe haber personas!- Grito Leiza señalando el lugar, los 4 cruzaron un río sin fijarse que habían traspasado una barrera.

La serpiente los seguía detrás hasta que se detuvo por causa de la barrera. Meilin se fijó en ello y lentamente se detuvo.

-¡Chicos... La serpiente... Ya no viene!- mencionó agitada por la carrera.

Al detenerse los 4 llegaron a una colina donde observaron desde la cima el lugar donde estaban.

-Una aldea- dijo Roku captando la atención de los demás.


	5. La Miko del Templo

Chozas y Casas hechos de madera, alguna que otras en construcción, prados por los alrededores con un arroyo en curva cruzando gran parte de la aldea. Algunas que otros hogares tenían Jardines y zonas de cultivo, establo con varios tipos de animales; gallinas, caballos, cerdos y vacas.

Para entrar a la aldea se debía cruzar un puente algo ancho hecho de piedras.

-Época de los Samurái- mencionó Roku, mientras Meilin bajaba la colina- ¿A dónde vas?- le grito

-¿A dónde crees? Pues a esa aldea que dices, no sabemos exactamente dónde estamos y ese monstruo debe estar por allí todavía... Buscare a alguien quien me explique debidamente- dijo eso ultimo corriendo al puente, mientras los demás la observaban pensativos, hasta que Leiza se resignó.

-Tiene razón, es mejor buscar a alguien con experiencia es esta situación, seguro en ese lugar hay alguien- dijo ella bajando la colina.

Los dos chicos se miraron dudando hasta que uno bajo seguido del otro. Al llegar los 4 al puente se quedaron maravillados con la naturaleza que rodeaba la aldea y la paz que se sentía en ella.

-¡Vamos!- Grito Meilin llamando la atención de varios aldeanos. Estos los miraban con curiosidad por la forma de vestir y actuar.

-Mmm, todos nos miran- dijo Takashi bajando los hombros.

-Es obvio, somos extraños en esta zona y toda persona detecta a los que no son de su pueblo, es cuestión de la actitud o incluso de las fracciones- dijo Roku cruzándose de brazo. Takashi rodo los ojos creyendo que lo había dicho muy dramático.

En eso Meilin se dirigió a un hombre que llevaba 2 cubetas llenas de agua en cada mano- Disculpe, Señor. Puede decirme ¿en dónde estamos?

-¿Eh? Pues en una aldea, acaso no lo vez.- dijo el Señor con una ceja levantada.

Roku se acercó colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica- Discúlpela señor, lo que más bien queremos sabes es la ubicación de esta aldea, como se llama y si estamos muy lejos de Fijisawa Prefectura Kanagawa. Es que nos perdimos en el viaje- Explico Roku al Señor mientras Meilin reía avergonzada por no saber explicarse bien.

Por otro lado Leiza mantenía su mirada en el bosque por la cual habían dejado al Demonio Serpiente, en eso observo como un montón de cuervos negros salían volando por causa de perturbaciones en esa zona.

-Kinomoto…- le llamo Takashi colocándose a su lado, también había estado observado ese sendero- ese lugar… es donde...

-Si...- Leiza frunció el ceño- La serpiente aun ronda por allí.- Takashi trago saliva, estaba nervioso por el lugar tan desconocido que se había metido

-¡Chicos!- llamo Meilin seguida de Roku- Sabemos quién nos puede ayudar en esta situación- ambos personajes prestaron atención.

-Se dice que en esta aldea hay una _**Miko**_ encargada de cuidar un templo al final de este sendero- Roku señalo el camino el cual estaba cerca del arroyo, en el final del sendero se debía subir unas escaleras de concreto para llegar al templo.

-El Señor campesino nos dijo que ella podría explicarnos con muchos detalles nuestras dudas y además sobre… los monstruos- dijo eso último en susurro colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, su cara fingía terror.

-Bien, pues vamos- dijo Leiza seguida de los demás.

Al llegar a las escaleras, al subirlas una figura se colocó en la cima la cual llamo la atención de los jóvenes. Vestía un kimono típico de sacerdotisa, con un pantalón _ **Hakama**_ rojo y una chaqueta _**Haori**_ de color blanco. La mujer ya mayor de edad les sonrió y les señalo el camino dentro del templo, sin decir palabra. Los chicos estaban confundidos pero no se detuvieron a pensarlo mucho.

Al entrar al templo lograron observas el orden y deslumbres que lo proporcionaba, era algo amplio. En una de las esquinas del templo en su centro, había una mesa de madera y que encima de esta estaba un contenedor transparente en forma de caja cuadriculada; dentro de ella se podía distinguir una Flecha.

La sacerdotisa se sentó en una alfombra delante del contendor, los chicos esperaba que en algún momento dijera algo pero solo se sentía el silencio… hasta que:

-¡Por favor, díganos algo de una vez!- empezó a gritar Takashi

-¡Oye idiota! No grites de esa manera, ten más respecto- le riño Roku golpeándolo por detrás de la cabeza

-No tenemos tiempo para dramas, estamos varados en quién sabe dónde y tu quieres que…- no termino de quejarse por que la _**Miko**_ empezó a reírse- ¿oiga que es tan gracioso?

-A veces el miedo puede llegar a comportarnos de manera impulsiva- dijo la _**Miko**_ con voz suave pero se notaba la madures y sabiduría de sus años- Por favor siéntense.

Roku y Meilin obedecieron rápidamente, Takashi lo hizo de mala gana cruzándose de brazos y piernas y a la final Leiza que observaba la Flecha en el contenedor antes de sentarse fijo su mirada en la Sacerdotisa aun sonriente.

-Mi nombre es Kazumi, me alegro que al fin hayan llegado- los cuatros se sorprendieron por eso último. ¿Acaso, los estaban esperando?


End file.
